


Of Blood Stained Roses

by Phantom_friend67



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt, Gore, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_friend67/pseuds/Phantom_friend67
Summary: Love hurts. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. Tendou knows that now.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Of Blood Stained Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I couldn't stop thinking about this story, so I wrote it. I'm sorry if this makes you suffer, but now you feel my pain.

The alarm blared out. Yelling for the red haired male to get out of his bed. 

Satori reached his hand over, slapping at his bed side table a few times in attempt to stop the obnoxious beeping coming from beside him. Silence overcame the still dark room as Satori sat up in his bed, running his hand over his face with a soft groan. His hand reached back over to the bedside table, but this time to grab the folded pair of glasses off of the surface. Unfolding the plastic, he slid the frames onto his face making the shadows in his room take the form of objects, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He slowly stood shaking the dizziness off and stretching before changing into a dark purple t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. He went to the bathroom looking himself over in the mirror, deciding to just leave his bright red hair down as he had started doing more regularly after graduating from high school, and brushing his teeth.

Grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys (and slipping on his shoes at the door) he exited his apartment. Taking the elevator down from the third floor to the first and exiting the building. As he stepped out into the parking lot he clicked a button on the keys, hearing his car chirp in response signaling that the doors were unlocked, he fiddled with his acrylic L from Death Note keychain that his best friend Ushiwaka had gotten him for his 16th birthday. It wasn’t anything special, just some $4 keychain from Amazon that a hundred dozen other people had, but to him it was proof of his friendship with Ushijima. Proof that the big brute of a man actually did care. Proof that he actually listened to Satori’s anime rants, and that he paid attention enough to actually pick up on and remember his favorite character. It held a few scratched from being on his keys for 6 year, but to the red head the keychain was a bit more than just a keychain. He smiled at the thought as he got into his car, started it, and drove off.

Ten minutes of commute time later, he was sitting in his car outside of a café he visited once a month to visit with his siblings. But the twins, Yuki and Nagisa, had yet to arrive, so Satori sat in his car fiddling with his L keychain again. It was a habit really. The way his fingers would trace the hard outline of the character and flip it around through his fingers. Anytime he found himself distracted, nervous, uncomfortable, or just deep in thought, the first thing he noticed when he snapped out of it was that the normally cool acrylic of the character was in his hand and heated by his skin. 

The motion of a familiar car parking next to his dragged him away from his thoughts as he saw his brother, Nagisa, hop out of the passenger side door right beside Satori’s car door and tapped on the window, waving at his older brother (by 2 years). Satori opened the car door as Yuki made around to where they were, and he hugged his younger siblings as they hugged him back.

“Mornin’ kiddos,” Satori lightly laughed as they pulled apart and headed toward the door of the café.

“Good morning to you too Satori,” Yuki responded with mild sarcasm.

“But we’re 20. I hardly think we count as ‘kiddos’” Nagisa’s air quotes did nothing but make Satori laugh.

“I don’t care if you are 100 and I’m 102, you will always be ‘kiddos’ to me,” He used Nagisa’s air quotes right back at him. Laughter was drawn out from all three Tendous. 

They ordered their usual drinks, Satori got a salted caramel cream cold brew, Nagisa a coffee frappuccino, and Yuki some fruity drink that wasn’t even remotely coffee, and easily found their regular spot near one of the windows. 

“Soooo, how goes it?” Satori’s voice was filled with its usual theatrics and charisma. 

The twin giggled airily at their older brother.

“Everything’s good,” Nagisa inputted, “Mom misses you, ya know.”

“Yeah, she told us to get onto you for not visiting her more often, the last time we were over there,” Yuki elaborated.

“Yeah, I know,” Satori started sounding a bit guilt, “I just got really busy, so going back home kind of slipped my mind.” His hand rubbed at the back of his neck as his smile became kind of sheepish.

“Anyways, when I asked ‘how goes it’ I meant with you two, not with what Mom was bugging you about,” he easily changed the subject returning to his typical dramatics.

They faded into their monthly sibling chatter, a routine that they had become accustomed to since satori had moved out the family house 4 years ago. Nagisa and Yuki only having moved out of the house just last year.

They spent 4 hours talking and laughing in the café, before Satori noticed that it was noon and if he didn’t leave soon he’d miss his lunch with Wakatoshi. Him and his best friend always ate lunch together since high school, it just kind of became routine, and with Wakatoshi going on to play national volleyball, his practice schedule kind of left lunch as the only time the two could spend time together on a regular basis. So, everyday at 12:30 sharp they would meet at a restaurant (they took turns choosing) and had lunch together while they caught up with each other.

Luckily for Satori, it was Wakatoshi’s turn to choose their destination. Sitting in his car, he pulled out his phone to check any texts, seeing that he had 2 unread messages from Ushiwaka. Normally the tall man of few words was just that, of few words. He would send the information necessary, nothing less, nothing more, so the presence of the second text struck him as odd. Opening the texts, he read over them carefully. The first was the location that he had chosen for them, for lunch. And the second was a simply put, blunt explanation that Wakatoshi was bringing someone along with him. 

He always was like that, wasn’t he? So straightforward? Tendou couldn’t stop his almost bitter thoughts about his best friend. He didn’t like the sour taste the second text left in his mouth. He always had been one to prefer sweets. But, despite his discontented feeling in his stomach he replied with a quick ‘Okie’ accompanied with a smiley face emoji, glaring at it for making him feel this way before hitting send.

Tendou sat alone at the table that was set up for three, his fingers nervously playing with his keychain again. Who was the third chair for? And why did they make Tendou’s skin boil? Why is it that the Wakatoshi bringing along a friend to lunch bothered him so much? 

“Satori,” A deep voice from behind him caught his attention and he quickly painted a smile on his face as he turned to face Ushijima, and someone else.

“Hello, Wakatoshi,” His smile was unnaturally large as he squeezed his eyes shut. His face was uncomfortable contorting in that way, forcing a smile when he wanted to glare and grimace at the person a step behind his best friend. He normally wasn’t one to hide his feeling, but right now, it just seemed the wrong time to express his discomfort. What was this feeling that lurked just below his horribly forced smile, when Wakatoshi introduced his guest? What was causing him to complete block any and all information about this person? Was this just some kind of mental block about opening up to new people because of his insecurities? Or maybe it was his overprotective friend instincts being wary of new people for Wakatoshi’s sake, because the red head knew how dense the man could be. 

The whole time he was at lunch his stomach felt like lead, his head was empty but dizzy, and he felt that every word that slipped off his tongue was honey coated venom. He ordered his favorite meal, but everything that he actually allowed himself to taste had a bitter coating. He kept his voice airy and mystical for show though, refusing to allow the other two participate in this act to be aware of the heavy atmosphere that loomed over them. Just because Tendou was aware of it, doesn’t mean he had to make them aware of it. 

When he left the restaurant alone, bidding the two goodbyes, he felt sick to his stomach. The second they were facing away from him his face fell, his eyes a dark glare at the unwanted extra, and his mouth a deep frown. He had never rushed back to his apartment so quickly. 

He maintained composure outside his apartment door, managing to calmly find his key, open, and close the door behind him. His actions could be described nothing less of rehearsed as he hung his coat and set down his keys. His face was blank of all emotions and his head was void of all thoughts. It was all just white noise. He found him self on the floor of his bathroom leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up his stomach contents. Why did he feel this way? Why was he so mentally frazzled that it was causing him to physically react?

Maybe he truly didn’t understand why? But also, maybe deep down he knew, he just didn’t want to admit it. Because no one wants to admit they have a crush on their best friend.


End file.
